Painful Mistletoe
by Valkariekain
Summary: Vallah is looking for her prince after being though a tough time, but will her prince come before she is recaptured? *All OCs no matter what you think.* please comment. WARNING ITS RATED T!


**_Hey, its meee! Just saying in the story the names may sound familiar, but they are all OCs. I swear._**

**_~Daughterofdeath_**

The wind was howling that night; which in my case was good. It meant no one could hear my tears, well at least I thought no one could hear them.

"Vallah, are you okay?" asked my favorite voice. A sweet, tender boy named Nick.

"Me? Oh I am fine! Severus was just being a jerk, but hey! That's what stupid Slytheren ex's do to their secret ex-girlfriends right?" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Yea, I guess. But you know… we Gryphendors treat girls right!" was he hinting at something? I do believe he was.

"Well I would never know…I do prefer the abusive, foul, rotten arse type of men myself!" I said with a laugh.

"Yea, too bad you'll never get a cool Gryphendor like me!" okay, he was totally hinting at something.

"You know Nick, its good I haven't had my first kiss yet… it would be wasted on a jerk." I was hoping that he would pick up on something now. I mean, in my current state I could use someone like him to build me up. That and I guess I have always at least sort of liked him…

"Look Vallah, mistletoe…" with that he pressed his lips to mine, with such gentleness it was like being a 10 year old and kissing my pillow… sadly as soon as it had begun it ended. What a pity, I enjoyed his soft warm lips on mine.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried a little carried away there." He was avoiding my eyes, what a shame I love his green eyes…

"Don't be sorry, not for something like that." I whispered ever so softly, while blushing slightly, I was trying so hard to get him to look at me, since I wasn't lying.

"Don't say things you don't mean. It's not fair!" he thought I was kidding!

"Nick wait!" I called out praying he would turn around.

"Vallah, save your breath, I know you're just using me." Then he walked away.

The next morning you could tell I had cried last night, but I showed up to breakfast and found Sev waiting for me. He said he was so sorry for what he did and being hurt my Nick, I accepted his apology and a rough kiss. Later in the day he said to come down to the Room of Requirement so he could give me a surprise. I snuck down, and my surprise was a new bruise. He usually waits at least 24 hours until he hits me.

"You deserved it. You can't deny that you didn't do anything." He said with a serious voice.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I won't leave you ever again." I am scared. Why wait that's right, Nick isn't… oh hates my guts now.

I let the hits continue, numbing up my pain, washing away the emotions left by Nick. The way he walked away, even though I was trying to tell him. Tell him I liked him, a lot. Tell him to save me. I told him Sev does this to me. I told him he was abusive, only Nick didn't listen to me. I can't count on him being there for me this time.

It occurs to me that I should stop Sev from doing this, or at least walk away, but I can't. Nick turning me away hurt, this is my only way of numbing that pain. A few hours late I ready myself to go to breakfast, knowing that there will be questions about my bruises. I was right, as soon as I walk in, they start. I tell everyone I fell out of bed and hit my head, and the rest came from Quiditch. They eat it up, all except for Nick.

"Vallah! What happened to you? And don't tell me that crap you told everyone else. I know you would never trip, or fall from your broom."

"Why should I tell you? You don't even trust me. How do you think you know me? You don't." all the while I was thinking 'Sev hits me and I let him cause you hurt me.' That and his lips on mine, soft and warm…

"Fine, be and arse about it. See if I care!" he walked away again. Well now he really won't help me.

While I was in my common room before retiring to my head girl quarters a small owl came and all the girls where oohing and awing at the fact that Sev was sending me an owl this late. Nick on the other hand was glaring at me. I took and saw that he wanted me down in the Room of Requirement by midnight. I claimed I was tired from practice so I was going to turn in. Clearly Nick didn't believe me, because he gave me a weird look. I walked down to my room, and then took a detour to the RoR. When I got there he was pissed at me for forgetting to heal yesterday's bruises. He made me strip so that he could, and when he was done I got dressed and waited. Then came the devil, and an angel. He didn't usually show up. In fact I had never seen him before, but he sounded familiar. I couldn't tell because Sev had hit me on the head multiple times by now.

"Stay awake! Vallah, come on, stay with me! Please"

Too late I thought, and then I drifted off.

When I woke up it was clear I was in the Hospital wing, and that Nick was right next to me. I tried to move around, but I was too stiff and sore to do anything but moan.

"Vallah! Madame Pomfry, she's awake!" he shouted towards the office. " Vallah, are you okay? God you scared me back there! What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to numb the pain. Sev was my only way out. You wouldn't understand." My voice sounded so fragile, so small.

"Vallah, how… how long has he been doing this to you?" he was begging for the truth so I gave it to him.

"The entire year, and most of the summer" my answer seemed to burn him, because he was shedding tears.

"No one ever looked twice, not even me. I failed you, I am so sorry. I should have seen it, been there for you! Bloody Hell you even told me!" he was in major pain, beating himself up for this one slipup.

"Shhhh, Nick it's not your fault, I stayed, I could have, should have walked away." Okay so that was only the partial truth, but seeing him in tears killed me.

"You stayed because I pushed you away! It is my fault." He was in so much pain, it was hurting me. "Oh lord why I didn't hold on to you?!"

"It wouldn't have mattered; he still would have hurt me. He… he still will." Now it was me who was scared and hurt. If he got me I would get seriously hurt. Just the thought of seeing him scared me to death and back.

"Severus got expelled little lady, now I need you to fill out this form for me all right? And you sir need to leave."

"Good night my little Angel." He hadn't called me that since we were six, well I was six he was seven. He had decided I looked like an angel. Oh how I miss those simple days…

The form I was given to fill out was a bit depressing:

Full Name-Valkarie Roza Uburn

Birth date- 08/07/97

Age- 17

Abuser- Student Teacher other

Name- Severus Luke Violent`e

Time of Abuse- August to present

When I finished the paper I decided to go back to sleep, which was not as hard as I thought it would be. When I woke up I saw a green spring above me, and Nick right next to me.

"Mistletoe, do I get another kiss?" without hesitation he put his lips to mine, and I got that beautiful feeling again. The warmth was welcome being that I was very cold at the time. The kiss took away the pain, and made my heart sing. My life was finally looking up in those few precious seconds.

"I guess I should not be sorry for that?" he was avoiding my eyes again.

"You should never be sorry for making my heart sing." This time I said it with confidence.

"So that means I can do this?" he asked before leaning in and cupping my face in his hands. Kissing me tenderly but still with more passion. When he pulled away he was gasping for breath, and was blushing enough for both of us.

"You can do that anytime you want to." That was the one thing I loved most about him. He was easy to understand, and understood me just as easily.

"Then can I say I love you?" that was the cherry on top of it all. The one thing that made me blush more than him.

"You can, but I love you more."

**_Okay so what do you think of it? I hope you like it. If you want more then comment if not, then I will make this a oneshot. XD_**

**_~Valkariekain_**


End file.
